In the prior art, systems for teaching dancing have been devised using either fixed or movable marks or footprints arranged, or capable of arrangement into in the pattern of the dance steps to be followed by the feet of a student learning the dance. Games, such as hop scotch, have been devised using a pattern to designate hand or foot positions to be successively assumed. Alternatively, a contortionist game, using a game board with numbered positions for hands or feet, has been played by randomly selecting numbered successive sites for positioning a hand or foot by a spinning pointer or by dice toss. However, when using such prior art, there is normally no pace set for the user, but movement is in response to random directions, obtained sporadically, often by the player himself. In the case of dance patterns, music may direct movement at some stage, but the user must know the pattern to follow.
The present invention differs in that individual surfaces are designated right at the specific surface selected. A preferred method of designating surfaces is by light illuminating a selected surface, or part thereof. The actual selection of sequential surfaces is preferably not done by the player, but might be done by another person manually or automatically by switching equipment. In fact, it could be preprogramed in advance. Each lighted surface, preferably selected externally of the surface, is lighted by means of a source remote from the surface, at the surface, or even internal of a surface-supporting structure.
Alternatively, instead of illumination some other means, such as aural means in the form of a bell or buzzer, or the like, located at each surface, may be employed. Again means of switching on the aural device in a manner similar to the lighting in a way similar to switching the lighting may be employed.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for directing body movement in games or exercise in which at least three members having contact surfaces are adapted to be arranged in a coordinated pattern. Illumination means is provided to separately and selectively illuminate each of the respective contact surfaces, no more than two at a time, and means is provided to control the sequence of illumination. As a consequence, a player may try to move his selected body extremities to an illuminated surface as the surfaces in turn become illuminated.
The present invention also relates to the concept of sequential illumination of tiles which are made of rugged, wear-resistant material, and preferably are of different colors. It also employs translucent tiles to permit illumination from below or within the tile. It also includes the concept of supporting tiles in a rigid frame to provide a game board. It also permits dividing a game board into parts, each of which employs a permanent array of tiles in a rigid frame means, which parts are hinged together for folding into a more compact package for convenience in storage and for portability.
However, the invention is not limited to a framed rigid array. The illuminated contact surfaces may be separate pieces capable of being placed on the ground or a floor but somehow capable of having their positions identified so that they may be found when they are selected for illumination. This may be done by providing each contact surface with on-the-spot lighting, preferably internally, but otherwise fixed relative to each surface. Alternatively, it may be done by using a predetermined pattern so the surfaces are maintained in a prescribed relationship with one another and have one or more remote light sources for each discrete contact surface. Otherwise, it may be done by using remote illuminating means which, for example, may use a computer driven positioning means to find and remember the various positions of contact surfaces and then permit either manual or automatic selection of any of the same positions in random or patterned selection sequences and patterns.
The invention also consists of a method of use of surfaces which may be positioned relative to one another to afford reasonable ease in stepping from any tile to any other in an array or in a partial array. The pieces which provide supporting surfaces for feet or hands, need not be tiles of such, but are referred to herein frequently as tiles. Natural stones, or markings on a floor, for example, may be arranged in a configuration for use as a game or exercise which then is illuminated by a light source which moves from surface to surface as a cue for movement of the player. More specifically, the invention relates to a game or an exercise which employs members having contact surfaces which can be sequentially illuminated in a controlled manner, no more than two at a time, to provide a cue for a player to make a move. Changing the illumination from one contact surface to another provides a cue for the player to move on and make contact with that newly illuminated surface or surfaces. The movements are random and unpredictable to test the skill and coordination of a player. In exercise or dance applications the movement may be repetitive and the timing uniform between movements or simulating a rhythm with varied timing between movement.
Referring first to FIG. 1, a game board array 10 and a switch control 12 for sequentially illuminating the surfaces of individual contact members of the game board are shown. In this embodiment the game board is shown to be a matrix of square tiles which may be, for example, 8 inches or larger on a side. The size is determined by a number of factors including the size of the players and their extremities used to play the game. There are 16 tiles 14a, 14b, 14c, 14d, 14e, 14f, 14g, 14h, 14i, 14j, 14k, 14m, 14n, 14o, 14p and 14q in this configuration. They are all supported relative to one another by a frame 16, preferably made of insulating material, such as wood or a molded rigid plastic. The tiles and supporting frame need to be constructed of material which is rugged enough to resist the wear and tear and impact of people standing or even jumping on the individual tiles. The tiles are also preferably colored and have a light source for each tile so that the individual tiles can be selectively illuminated. In this preferred embodiment the tiles are also translucent and illuminated from inside or beneath the tile so that it is advantageous to use material easily fabricated or machined to provide the desired space for the required light source to permit good distribution of light through the tile to its surface. A material that is suitable is polycarbonate resin.
In order to control switching of the light sources to illuminate the tiles in a desired sequence some sort of switching means is required. The switching means 12 is a highly specialized device which permits switching in a predetermined sequence by moving a slide 18 from one end of slot 20a to the other. Random movement in either direction can vary the sequence. In this embodiment movement of the slide is limited by the slot to the direction of elongation of enclosing box 20. Cable 22 provides separate wires or connectors for each light source, and, as will be discussed in connection with FIG., 2, a separate common connection to all light sources. Cord 24 may be a conventional two wire electrical cord for connecting the system to power through an ordinary household power outlet using a conventional plug connector 24a. 
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a linear planar commutator and parallel slip ring within and at the bottom of the box parallel to and beneath the slot 20a. Connecting sequentially selected commutator segments one at a time with the slip ring is a conductive connector structure 30. Connector 30 is terminated at each end in conductive roller terminals 30a and 30b rotatably supported on connector structure 30 and spring loaded into conductive contact with slip ring 28 and commutator 26, respectively. The entire connector structure is, in turn, attached to and mechanically supported by slide 18. The slide preferably slidably engages the box 20 along the edges of slot 20a to guide its movement along the slot and, in turn, the movement of the conductive connector structure 30 with its rollers 30a and 30b spring biased into good electrical contact with linear slip ring 28 and commutator 26, respectively. The slip ring and commutator form a sort of track parallel to the slot 20a. 
The conductive connector structure 30 is mechanically supported on and moved by slide 18 by hand, or by some type of motor mechanism if desired. The position of the slide determines which tile is illuminated at any given time. Each tile has its own light source, which is internal or beneath the tile in the structure of FIG. 1. In practice, there may be more than one light source in parallel or otherwise arranged to be illuminated simultaneously. Light sources for all tiles are schematically represented in the circuit diagram of FIG. 2 with some sources shown more than once. It will be appreciated that the light sources schematically shown in row 32 in FIG. 2 are each intended to represent the light source for a single tile. In another version of the invention, each tile may have multiple light sources which are engaged separately by the search control 12. A matrix includes the parallel rows of slip ring 28, commutator segments 26 and light sources 32, and the serially connected commutator segments and light sources define columns designated by a letter corresponding to the letter suffix of the tile or square surface which will be illuminated when the commutator segment of the column is contacted by the roller 30b of the conductive connector structure 30 and provides an electrical path from slip ring 28 through roller 30a. As shown schematically in the circuit diagram all of the light sources are connected to common conductive lead 34 which is connected to power supply 38, here represented by a battery. Power supply 38 is, in turn, connected back to the slip ring 28 by conductor 40.
In practice, a battery may be used if desired, but the system shown in FIG. 1 employs conventional house electrical power system and conductors 34 and 40 are included in a two wire cord or cable connection completed to a conventional power outlet through conventional plug 24a. Cable 22 includes individual wires for connecting the light source at each of the tiles in the game board array to one or more commutator segments. Cable 22 also includes the wire connection between the common connection 34 to the other side of the light sources from that connected to the commutator segments and the power source 38.
In the system shown in FIG. 1 it will be appreciated that cable 22 contains wires which must extend between the tiles in the array 10 and the switch control box 12, and wire 34 must extend through the box and through cord 24 which in practice will often be made much longer than suggested by FIG. 1. It will be understood that FIG. 2 is a schematic electrical diagram to aid in understanding how circuit elements are interconnected. In practice the light sources are not arranged as a row in a matrix as shown in FIG. 2, but are distributed to all of the tiles in array 10 and the short connections shown in FIG. 2 are actually long enough to extend between the light sources in the array 10 and the commutator and slip ring connections in switching means 12.
In use as a game, a single player, shown as a “figure in phantom” 39 in sequential position drawings FIGS. 3a and 3b tries to step from one lighted tile to another as the tiles are illuminated in a random sequence, not known in advance to the player. In the embodiment of the invention shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the slide, if moved one way or the other, will change illumination of the tiles in a fixed sequence. However, the sequence may be changed by randomly reversing direction of the slide. The speed can be increased or decreased depending upon the level of skill of individual players. Games can be varied by allowing play for a fixed period of time and counting the number of “misses” of each player for that set time. Alternatively, players may be timed until a miss occurs and the times to a miss compared for each player.
The movement of hands from one illuminated tile to another provides a variation in the way the game is played. With the use of hands the board size can be reduced by reducing the tile or other contact area size. Also a variation in the game might be to light two tiles at a time, thus suggesting a hop coordinating two possibly unrelated foot or hand movements, or alternatively two successive fast movements of the individual feet or hands.
FIG. 4 shows a variation 42 in the switch controls for the game board array of FIG. 1. It is a simple push button array 42 which has push buttons 44a to 44q arranged in a matrix for actuating switches, preferably with the push buttons having corresponding positions to the tiles having the same suffix in the array 42 of FIG. 1. Each push button actuates a switch in series with the light source for a tile having the same suffix as that of the push button, each of which circuits has a power source in circuit that cause the associated light source to be energized. Thus this system allows truly on the spot random selection of sequences of lighting of the game board matrix requiring separate movements with each change of lighting. It should be understood that the matrix of FIG. 4. is a replacement for the switch box 12 of FIG. 1. The switch matrix uses similar circuitry with individual switch contacts corresponding to individual commutator bars of FIG. 2. The switch contacts like the commutator are remote from the light sources and may use a similar circuit arrangement with separate lines connected to the light sources and the other contacts being connected together and to a power line, similar to conductor 40.
FIG. 5 shows schematically an even more precisely controlled system for the same or a similar game board array 10′. A power supply 38′ provides power to the system. Switching is provided by a computer controlled switch means 12′ which provides an effective switch for each light source as before. However, in this case the switches may be closed in a predetermined sequence, or a selection of preprogrammed sequences and at different rhythms as desired. A timer may be separately included in series with the common connection for all switches to the power supply and to cut off the program after a pre-set time. Alternatively the timer may be included in the computer which in any event may include manual selection means to choose programs and for other purposes. A counter 50 may also be included in the line, or be magnetically coupled to the line which will carry successive pulses as switches are turned on. A coincidence circuit may be included in the counter with sensors detecting contact by the foot of the player at each tile. This will require individual connections through a multi-conductor cable. It may also be desirable to supply separate power lines 52 directly to the counter 50, if power would otherwise be interrupted when a count display is provided. Means to automatically reset the counter upon a signal from the program computer 46 may also be desirable, or manual reset may be employed.
Computer control, of course, involves many techniques well known in the art. These involve use of various forms of memory to provide either a repetitive program of switching or a random program. A random program could use some sort of random numbered generator dealing only with the number of surfaces to be contacted. Memory could be supplied by built in “hard wired” sequencing or it could be more conveniently controlled by software. The selected designated switches are to reposition lighting by whatever regular or random sequence of lighting were selected.
It will be appreciated that the tiles are just one form of members providing contact surfaces which may be used with the invention. Tiles may be made in various other shapes to fit together in a game board. Hexagonal tiles of uniform size permit compactness but present irregular edges which may be filled in by partial tiles made for the purpose to complete a shape conforming to a rectangular frame. Whatever the shape the frame must solidly support the tiles in view of their use. Patterns of circular or oval tiles may result in gaps which may be filled in with non-illuminated background material. A circular game board could be used and provided with conforming tiles of arcuate shapes, for example. However, and in many applications in which adjacent compactness is desirable rectangular shapes are usually more practical. Rectangular tiles of a fixed size may be particularly satisfactory to work with where a portable game board is desired. The pattern used in FIG. 1 is convenient for this reason and the supporting frame for the tiles may be divided, for example, into two parts 10-1 and 10-2 as shown in FIG. 6 and hinged for folding using two hinges 56 as shown or using other conventional arrangements to provide greater compactness for storage and more convenient portability.
FIG. 7 represents an application of the invention which, instead of employing the fixed array within a rigid frame of some sort as a game board or conveniently portable and storable device, may use completely irregular stones, or manufactured pieces, preferably with flat contact surfaces. The stones 60 can be arranged in a pattern, which is roughly a matrix, but more irregular as shown in FIG. 7. There are 17 independent stones, in this case, having no connection to each other, other than earth on which they are placed. The stones, nevertheless, need to be ordered in fixed accessible arrangements for a player in order to be useful in playing a game or other activity which requires random or patterned lighting of the surface of various stones in the array. As shown, the stones are numbered 60a, 60b, 60c, 60d, 60e, 60f, 60g, 60h, 60i, 60j, 60k, 60m, 60n, 60p, 60q, 60r and 60s. The use of 17 stones simply illustrates the randomness and disconnection of this particular form of the invention. The stones are illuminated by a moveable light source 62 which projects a beam 62a, shown as presently impinging surface 60h. The beam is created by a commercial spotlight which can be highly focused, or, if necessary, with such a source and lens or other focusing means to direct it coherently to a particular surface. A mechanism 64, labeled “beam director,” which includes an X-Y type drive arrangement to reposition the light source 62, so that it can contact any one of the surfaces in the array. The beam director structure is shown supported on a tripod 66, but preferably may be removably supported on a more permanent mounting, such as a post fixed in the ground so that it can be returned to its exact position when remounted. Such a precaution will maintain its relative position from time to time in use and permit computer memory information to continue to be used. The beam director is driven by a suitable motor drive under the control of a computer control 68 suitably coupled to the beam director 64. Both computer control and the beam director are connected to power supply 70 which supplies power to the motor control devices which position the light source, as well as providing the power for illuminating the light source 62. The computer control, preferably, includes a manual control 68a, permitting an operator to move the source to project its beam in sequence from the surface of one stone to another. When illumination of a particular stone is satisfactory, drive position information indicating that position may be placed in the memory of a computer. Thereafter, the computer may be returned to any of the stepping positions through memory. A program may then be provided automatically stepping the projected beam onto surfaces of the different selected stones to illuminate them in a predetermined sequence. This can be carefully timed so that the intervals of movement are uniform. Uniform timing may allow a game, for example, to be played for two minutes, or another selected time period, and permit one or more monitors, who preferably would be human to count the number of misses in that preselected time in order to give each player a score. Other ways of using the device for game purposes, of course, are possible and have been suggested or would be obvious to the man skilled in the art with some thought. Programs for automatic illumination of stones in selected sequences can be provided. Also, once selected and identified, manual selection of the positions at random by a human operator can be accomplished.
The embodiment of the invention shown in FIG. 7 is itself subject to various modifications already suggested. One such modification is to provide each of the stones with its own illuminating spot light. In such an arrangement the spot lights are fixed and do not have to be moved around, minimizing the amount of equipment required. Furthermore, the spot lights for the individual rocks may be connected in simple switch arrangement, like that of FIG. 1 or that of FIG. 3. In the case of FIG. 3, the arrangement of switches can be a duplicate of the positioning of the stones, so that the controls operator knows which surface is illuminated by the positions of the switches. It is also possible to have individual tiles which might be irregularly shaped because there is no need for the tiles to be rectangular or any other conforming shape when distributed along the ground or the floor, out of direct contact with one another. Even if in contact with one another, to some extent, the same reasoning applies. Finally, it is possible to use light sources under or within the surface contact member as in the tiles of FIG. 1. The problem, of course, is providing individual electrical connection to each of the members providing a contact surface. While it may be possible to use a radio link, it would also seem possible to use individual electrical cords, which allows the light source within the individual tile or other contact surface member be connected into a circuit similar to the one suggested in FIG. 2. Again with the understanding that the lines as shown in FIG. 2 as short links, thereby immediately become very long, and possibly of variable length with the contact surface member depending on their relative positioning.
In addition to use as a game, the invention can be used for an exercise or physical therapy device. The variability of time either using a manual system or a computer control system is significant when the device is used as a device for physical therapy and movements may need to be relatively slow by a person who is injured or recovering from disease. The concept of following the lighted surfaces in a fixed pattern is retained, but instead of random unanticipated movements, a regular pattern of repeated movements might be guided, and a fixed rate or a rhythm can be provided, particularly where a computer is employed. Dance steps might be taught as well, although a larger number of tiles might be needed as the tiles are lit one at a time over a wider area. Computer control for the sake of providing varying time is attractive in order to allow more flexibility with timing and yet to achieve greater precision. Such precision may be particularly desirable in teaching dancing where not only the rhythm is an important factor, but the overall pace of the dance music can be speeded up or slowed down depending at what stage it is being used in the teaching process.
Being able to adjust the pace may also be important in therapy, for example, increasing the pace as the patient is able to move faster. The system can allow for variable timing between steps to simulate dance step timing or switching can increase the pace of timing generally in a game of skill. The nature of the switches used and the means of control of the switches or simulated switching by computer are all conceived to be able to be selected from great variety.
Countless variations in the size, shape, number and relative arrangement of the members providing the contact surfaces are within the scope of the invention.